After Living, After Dying
by MusicIsMyMorphine
Summary: This is the story of Hook Line and Sinker, trying to find out how they died and got to HAlloween Town. Lock, Shock and Barrel become worried for the Best Friends/Rivals when they don't show up for a couple of days, and try to find a way to save them.
1. Things Not Known

**Disclamer:** I don't own TNBC.

Things Not Known

Line kneeled before one of the headstones in the graveyard near the Spiral Hill, rubbing wax in the thin parchment paper taped to the headstone. Worn words began to appear through the layers of wax. Hook sighed, leaning back onto a large grave marker. He stared up at the dark sky, waiting for Line to finish messing around with her little hobby. Line paused, running her green hand over the name on the headstone. "How do you think we died, Hook?" She asked quietly.

Hook groaned as he moved to sit up, gazing over at his zombie friend, who was using her mask to carry the broken pieces of wax. "What makes you think we died?"

Line looked over at Hook, the young gremlin surprised at the intensity in the zombie's gaze. "How else could we get here? We weren't born here, we have no parents, we only remember meeting, being together, a trio." Line sighed, sitting up to look over the headstone to look at Sinker, who was running about, reading the grave markers and laughing at some of the strange names. "We were only six when Death took us."

Hook scowled, his sharp teeth showing slightly. "We did die, didn't we." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sinker wandered over, and Line went back to rubbing the wax, Hook leaned back once more, the small scowl still on his face. Sinker glanced at his two, slightly shorter friends.

"What is going on?" he asked, his wide smile turning into an equally wide frown. He walked to Hook. "What were you talking about?"

Hook shrugged him off, "Nothing for you to worry your big head over…" Hook closed his eyes, to think quietly.

Sinker sighed, "Oh, okay," and muttered as he walked away, "I don't have a big head."

Line sighed as she continued scraping the wax across the paper. Hook looked at her, kneeling before the grave, her little green feet out of their shoes, toes digging into the muddy ground as she worked. "How do you think we died, really, Hook?" She asked him quietly.

Hook shook his head, before looking up to the stars again, "I don't know, I don't think we ever will." As the wax Line was using on the paper grew small and disappeared, she closed her eyes for a moment, pausing, hand still pressed against the paper.

"Sometimes…" Line began softly, almost a whisper, carried to Hook on the wind, "Sometimes, I feel this… thing in my chest… and it hurts, I think… Where my lungs used to be, it… it burns, Hook…" She looked up at him. "It burns and I don't know why…" Hook just gazed at her, before pulling his knees up to his chest and turning towards the stars.

"Every time I wake up, I feel something… some kind of tingling… only for a second. I don't think it's the same, but I still feel it." Hook whispered the last part, his face blank, midnight blue hair almost blending with the sky.

Sinker's voice spoke, startling the two children, as he sat on the other side of a grave, leaning back and gazing at a brightly shining star, "I feel it around my neck… it's so strange and familiar… the burning… the feeling like you're choking… like you're… dying…" The three children fell silent as they gazed, thinking to themselves.

Line reached up behind the gravestone to remove the tape and as soon as it was off, ghosts flew out of the graves, screeching and wailing, "Grave defilers! Evil children! Ruiners of our burial sites!" Line shrieked and stood, grabbing her paper, mask full of wax and her shoes, Hook and Sinker scampering ahead of her, as they raced away, the ghosts blowing about them like a vicious wind. The children shrieked as they ran, their screams mixing with the ghosts wails. Sinker stumbled as he ran, catching himself, the trio ran through the edge of the graveyard, the ghosts swirling up like they were caught in an upside-down fishbowl.

The children stopped and watched the ghosts swirling about, panting in their exertion. Line wiped her muddied feet on the cobblestone ground before putting her shoes back on with a sigh. Turning their backs to the grave yard, they walked down the cold street, alone.

* * *

The next day the three friends woke up in their makeshift home, which stood tall, if ragged. The dim, dusty windows letting in beautifully dirty rays of light. It came out of a cave on the outskirts of town, one of the many was to get in was walking on top of the hill and dropping down into the cave through a hole. It had many colors of wood, scavenged from breaking houses, ones that no one would notice if pieces were missing. As Line sat in her room, pulling her shoes onto her small feet, she stood up off her bed, made on top of an upside down coffin that the Vampire Brothers had thrown out after the hinge had broken. It kept its black shine, and Line had liked it and it was large enough to accommodate her small mattress.

Line walked across her room and took up her wax rubbing from the night before and hung it on the wall with a tack, over one of the many others that covered her room like wallpaper, names and dates scattered on every wall. Line sighed and turned on her heel and walked out of her room through the mismatched door, really two doors put together. She went down the stairs, jumping over missing planks, then reaching the end of the stairs, strode to a door, knocking on it, before opening it, "Hook?" She peered into the dark room. The light from the outside hall lit the room through the crack in the door, showing the messily painted stars, which filled the room, accompanied by a large crescent moon in the corner; a makeshift desk Hook had put together himself beneath it. Despite all this, Hook was nowhere to be seen.

Line sighed and shut the door. She walked to the other side of the level and pulled a cord and a metal square platform came up through the floor, made of crushed soda cans. She stepped on it and pulled the cord once, and began moving downward, but the platform stuck, squeaking as it tried to move. Line stomped on it with a groan and it began to move again. She walked into the kitchen when she got off, and looked at Hook, who was abnormally up before she was. He was stirring hot chocolate with a lollipop, looking tired, and the tips of his pointed hair were drooping slightly. Sinker was standing, leaning against the fridge, silently eating a crab apple. "Long night?" Line asked Hook, taking a seat at the old wooden table.

Hook looked from his hot chocolate to the surface of the table, gazing absently at the circular burn marks in the table, where the previous owner had put out cigarettes. "I couldn't sleep last night…" Sinker swallowed the bite of his apple.

"Neither could I…" He said quietly. Line sunk in her seat, head on the table. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sinker asked her.

"I don't feel like it…" Line replied quietly. There was a silence for a few minutes, as Sinker took another bite of apple, chewing it, the silence was loud, deafening. "Argh! That's it!" Line yelled, slamming her fist on the table. "We can't just sit around, wondering what happened. We are going to the human world and we will find out how we died!" Hook and Sinker gasped, taken aback.

"Line, are you sure about this? We'd be breaking the biggest law this town has!" Hook said to her, dropping the lollipop into his slightly chilled hot chocolate.  
Sinker nodded, "Yeah, we're only allowed to leave on Halloween!"

"Of course I'm sure! It's not like we haven't broken big rules before, right?" She reasoned with them. The two young boys glanced at one another, worry in their eyes, before looking back at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Hook said, fumbling with the edge of his blue shirt.

Line grinned and went up behind Hook, pulling the tips of his pointed hair back into place. "Then let's do this!"

The two boys grinned, "Yeah!" With that, the trio began to gather up some things, readying for their departure.

* * *

Hook, Line and Sinker walked up to the graveyard, towards the mausoleum with the gargoyle on top, which stood in the center of the graveyard. Line gazed up at the stone creature towering over them, before turning back to Hook and Sinker. "This is where we go our separate ways…" Line said quietly. They had always been together for as long as she could remember.

Hook rubbed his ankles together anxiously. "This is it." He said and Sinker nodded quietly. Hook held out his hand, but was shocked when Line ignored it and gave him a hug. Sinker smiled a small smile and hugged his two friends as well. When they separated, they smiled at one another.

Line opened the mausoleum door and said, "Remember, don't come back until you find out what happened. And guys," The two boys looked at her, "It's been great." Then, Line stepped into the mausoleum, the door shutting behind her and she was gone. There was a silence, as what happened sunk in.

"She's gone." Hook said quietly, turning to Sinker, Sinker looked at Hook, and then gave him a smile.

"Hey," He said, and Hook looked at him. Sinker held out his hand, the two boys shook hands, "It's been real." Sinker said, before opening the door and stepping into the blackness, the door shutting behind him.

And then there was one. Hook, eight years old, stood alone in the dark graveyard. He turned away from the mausoleum for a moment, looking towards the town that had been his home ever since he could remember. "Goodbye." He whispered to the wind, and he turned back, opening the door and disappearing through the gateway.


	2. Someplace Safe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of TNBC

Someplace Safe

Line opened her eyes and looked out into the Mortal Realm. She glanced around and saw that she was standing in a graveyard, a large statue of an angel loomed above her holding a book, and she gazed down at Line with sad eyes. Line turned away from the angel and began to walk, where, she didn't know. And as she walked, she looked around, in-between houses of light colors, like yellow, which made her shudder at the lightness, even in the night. The remnants of Halloween were everywhere, hallowed pumpkin shells, extra toilet paper from mischief night blowing from the trees like little ghosts, and it was then Line missed the graveyard ghosts chasing after her.

Line walked down the deserted street and her stomach rumbled and she took a butterscotch out of her pocket and unwrapped it, she popped it in her mouth then put on her mask, keeping her eyes low. Then she stepped down, a sound like rolling plastic caught her ears and she looked around, and saw some child's plastic trick-or-treat pumpkin. She snatched it from the ground and turned it upside down but the only thing that fell out was a spider, which scurried off. Line sighed. She had filled her pockets with candy when she came here, as did Hook and Sinker, for fear that they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Not wishing to deplete her candy supply on the first night, she emptied the spider's web from the bottom of the plastic pumpkin and walked up to the nearest house and fixed her mask and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Line felt a rush of warm air, which her cold skin welcomed. In the doorway was a pleasantly plump woman, and Line said softly, "Trick or Treat."

The woman squealed delightedly. "Oh, you're so cute! But I'm sorry, you're a little late for Halloween. We don't have any candy…"

Line pushed up her mask and looked at the lady sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "Th-this is the only food I'm going to have for a couple of days. My dad lets me go out only on Halloween to collect the candy, b-but I couldn't go because my dad passed out after he came home drunk and I needed to watch my two little brother so he wouldn't hurt them… a-and I saved all year for my costume too!" Line began to cry, big fake tears that rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her dress.

The woman was taken aback. Never had something like this happened to her before, and she quickly ushered Line inside. "You can have dinner with us dearie, and take some leftovers for your brothers, it'll be okay."

Line sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "Really? Oh, thank you!" As the woman went into the dining room to tell her husband about their unexpected guest, Line smirked, and snickered under her breath, "Suckers…"

* * *

Hook stepped out of the mausoleum with his mask already on, and looked around before slipping it off and taking in the entirety of his surroundings. Behind him was a statue of the grim reaper, standing silent, holding his scythe beside him, waiting. Hook looked at the empty hood of the statue, and with a shudder, Hook turned away and began to walk. Out of the graveyard, down the street, into a small section of town with shops, a bit downtown. Hook looked into windows; gazing at anything he could find that was interesting, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was alone in a strange place for the first time in his known life.

He came across a Halloween costume store and looked inside longingly, taking in the fake cobwebs and Halloween costumes, the fake fangs and paste-on window shadows, and, oh, how he longed for those shadows to be real. He fell to his knees on the concrete outside the window, looking at all the reminders of home. "This was a stupid idea, Line…" He said aloud, as if talking to her, as if he wasn't alone. He stood up and turned away from the window, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before opening them and walking away.

He came to a twenty four hour Diner, an old one, a light flickering on the neon Open sign, and Hook walked in, finding it just as cool in here as it was outdoors. Hook sat down in a booth, faded red with age and a spring sticking out of the seat across from him, and edges or his seat were ripped, the stuffing coming out. He rested his arms on the table, taking off his mask and putting it down.

A tired, sad looking woman came over to his booth and looked at him. "Hey, are you waiting for someone?" She asked quietly, and he looked up.

"No, I'm all alone…" Then, Hook sighed, "I really am all alone." The woman sat down at the booth across from him.

"That makes two of us…" She said and sighed. "But if there is someone you care about, then you are never alone." She fit him with a look that asked: did he have someone he cared about?

Hook looked at the table, "I have this friend, her name is Line… She is the closest thing to carin I can remember…"

The woman smiled, "And if you think about her, are you lonely?"

Hook looked up at the woman. "No."

"Good. Now, if you have nowhere to go, I'm going to make you some dinner, how does that sound?" The woman asked him, tapping her long fingernails on the table. Hook nodded vigorously, and the woman laughed, before leaving to the kitchen. After a few minutes she came back with a plate full of mashed potatoes and gravy and peas. Hook looked at it before hunching down and taking his fork and poking it. Deciding it was safe, well, safer than the food in Halloween Town, which had a tendency to bite back.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, and the woman laughed.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy with peas. You act like you've never seen it before." Hook nodded and carefully took a forkful and ate it, and deciding it was good enough, continued with much gusto. The woman watched as he finished up, and then smiled at him as she took the plate away to the kitchen. When she came back, he was gone, and the only thing left by the young trick-or-treater was a couple pieces of candy and a little thank you note.

The woman would be sure to tell her husband about the little blue haired boy who knew nothing of vegetables and was alone in the world.

After walking a couple of blocks he came across a school, Upturn High, thought that it would be best if he found a way in, to stay out of the cold, night air. Quickly taking up the skills he'd learned with his friends, he scaled a tall tree and pried open one of the windows carefully, squeezing inside the brick building and shutting the window behind him. Hook brushed himself off and looked around, finding himself in a library, filled with books. He rubbed his hands together. "What a better place to start my search, than here?"

He walked up to a computer and turned it on, the whir and buzz of the monitor making him anxious as he began his search to find out who he really was…

* * *

Sinker sighed before opening the door of the mausoleum, stepping out into the dark night, feeling a bit daunted by the task ahead of him. He took in his surroundings, as his friends had and saw above him a statue, one of a headless man, weathered by time, pointing his sword down at Sinker, whether about to Knight him, or in threat, he couldn't tell.

Sinker put his mask on so as not to scare off anyone who might help him, turned and walked out of the graveyard, down the street past a school with a tall hill in the back and a tree on top. He got a chill, the someone-walked-over-my-grave kind, but he ignored it. He'd had a permanent chill set in his bones for two years now. He walked around the corner and disappeared.

Had Sinker paid attention to the chill and stopped, he would have seen someone stand up from the tree and walk away, head in their hands.

Sinker trudged along in the darkness, keeping his head down and eyes to the ground, following an imaginary path. As he walked, he began to think of places he could stay, when he stopped walking, and sat on a bench that was bolted to the sidewalk. Putting his head in his hands, he gazed absently, not really seeing what was in front of him. Then his eyes focused in more and he saw a house across from him, looking warm, and happy.

Standing up, Sinker walked across the street, looking about the house, before finding a window and opening it, scuttling inside like a cockroach climbing a wall. He find out he's inside a young boy's room. There is baseball wallpaper and blue paint everywhere, and he goes over to the bed, peering down at the young six year old sleeping happily, and Sinker turned, seeing a picture on the boy's nightstand. He picked it up and looked at the photo, the young boy was in it, with his older sister, who looked to be Sinker's age. They were laughing, and the sun was shining, highlighting their happy faces. Sinker ran his finger over the picture.

Sinker sighed and looked over at the other picture on the nightstand, and, putting down the first, picked up the other one, looking at the happy family photo, the boy and his parents, his sister standing beside him as they all smiled happy smiles at the camera. Sinker frowned behind his mask, and then the boy sleeping in the bed next to him began to stir and Sinker held his breath. The boy's eyes flashed open and Sinker was gone, under the bed in a second. Sinker huddled there and watched as the boy's feet touched the ground and he walked to the window shutting it and going back to bed, Sinker froze as the mattress sunk above him, and then, the boy turned over and peeked under the bed, and, seeing Sinker, screamed.

Sinker gave a yelp and his eyes widened as the boy huddled up on top of the bed, his parents running into the room. Sinker pulled his knees to his chest, backing up against the wall, burying his masked face in his arms. He heard the boy tell his parents that there was a monster under his bed, and they scoffed, but the boy's mother kneeled down and looked under the bed. "It's only a little boy!" She told her husband and said to Sinker soothingly, "It's okay, you can come out…" Sinker looked up, and the woman put her hand over her heart, surprised for a moment, before smiling, "He's wearing a Halloween mask." Sinker crawled out from under the bed, the woman helping him up. "How about you take that mask off?" She requested and Sinker shook his head, holding his mask on with both hands.

The woman sighed, "Well, alright. Would you like a place to stay tonight?" Sinker nodded and smiled behind his mask, and the woman led him away as her husband put their son back to bed. "You can stay in our daughter's room. She is off at a sleepover at her friend's house tonight, so it should be okay." She opened the door to a dark room, and led Sinker inside, helping him get into the warm bed.

As the woman left, Sinker called after her, "Good night!" and the woman paused, turning back around, surprised.

"Good night…" The woman replied, before turning around and shutting the door. At this point, Sinker thought about staying awake, in case one of them thought of sneaking in to take off his mask, but then again, he was in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt before, and he felt warm and snug… and before long, he fell asleep.


	3. Reminders: First Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TNBC

Reminders: First Death

Sinker awoke to a scream. It was high pitched and loud and made his eyes fly open fast as lightning. There, standing at the end of the bed, was a girl, eyes wide in fear. Sinker then realized that his mask fell off as he had slept and gasped, his eyes widening as well.

He jumped out of the bed in a flash, grabbing his mask. As the girl's parent ran to the room, when they got there, he was gone, before suddenly dropping down from the door frame behind them.

The girl pushed past her parents, chasing Sinker away. As he ran down the hall, he put his mask on as he ran to hide both his face and his tears. He swung around a banister to the downstairs before rushing out the back door into the early morning light, the girl and her parents in pursuit. But once they reached the door, he was gone. The girl looked around and saw no trace of Sinker, before heading back inside.

Sinker watched the girl retreat from his perch on top of the neighbor's roof, watching as her parents slowly turned around and left as well, shutting the door behind them.

Sinker sighed, before dropping down from the roof, walking away, his hands in his pockets, fingering the candies stuffed into them, before pulling one out and unwrapping it. He sucked on the hard candy as he walked, heading towards the shop portion of the town. He passed by clothing stores, pausing for a couple minutes before a candy store, gazing in at the sugary sweets.

Sinker's eyes fell on a swirly black and orange lollipop and smirked. He couldn't help but think of his friends on the other side. He wondered what he and his friends' counterparts were doing at this moment.

Despite all this, he continued walking, and stopped in front of a computer store. He opened the door and walked inside, going over to a computer and going onto the internet. Where else would he have the entire world's information at his fingertips?

* * *

Hook felt a sharp pain as he was whacked over the head. He sat up at the computer where he had slept, rubbing his head, looking at the computer screen, which had a smiley face on it as its screensaver, which he glared at before narrowly dodging a broom head coming swinging down onto him again. He looked at the young librarian, who seemed quite intent on smacking him around some more. She aimed and struck, and he ducked, the velocity of the broom sending her spinning.

Very nearly out of nowhere, Hook pulled out his bow and arrows and shot the emergency light above the librarian, plummeting them back into darkness. She followed him to the open window, where he jumped out, grabbing a branch as he fell, before landing on the ground, running off into the early morning light, and only stopping when he had grown tired, leaving him off by a track and football field, where he sat and caught his breath with a sigh. He had fallen asleep, but not before he'd found his real identity, and luckily enough, he lived in this town. He would have to go to somewhere else to find out how he died, though.

Hook stood up and wandered back towards the town, glaring up at the window from which he had jumped moments before. Then, in passing, came to a Library, and he sighed and went inside, going up to the counter and the Librarian put down her book and looked at him with a smile. Hook smiled up at her. "Do you have any obituaries I can look at? With pictures, that'd help!"

The Librarian nodded, and led him away to the town records. "Who are you looking for?"

Hook paused, "My grandpa. I want to find out where he's buried." The woman nodded and told him good luck before leaving him be. Hook looked up at the shelf of boxes, filled with obituaries. He reached up and pulled one down. Setting it on the ground, he kneeled beside the box, muttering, "James K. Parker, where are you..?"

* * *

Line snuck up the steps to the front porch of the house she had eaten dinner at the night before, the light white light of the cloudy morning guiding her way. As she approached the front door, she pulled out the key, which she had nicked as she was leaving the night before.

She put the key in the lock, carefully turning the handle before going inside. Shutting the door behind her, she laid the key on the table next to the door, and walked down the hall, before walking up the hall, opening the door to the study and turning on the computer.

She smiled, and logged on, quickly going though the internet onto an obituary site. She entered the date of her death, October thirty-first, before the year, two years ago. Entering the date, she waited as hundreds of names came up, and Line finally frowned. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She began to scroll through the names one after the other, pictures next to the obituaries when she clicked on them. She scrolled through maybe fifty before someone grabbed her arm. She spun around to look at the angry face of the woman she had conned the night before.

The woman pulled her out of the chair, squeezing her hand and yelling, "You lying little cretin! You wait until we call you parents! You will be in so much trouble!!"

Line recoiled, a scowling frown on her face. AS the woman tugged on her hand, Line pulled out her stitches on her arm and it came off in the woman's hand.

The woman screamed, sending her husband running to her aid. As the woman dropped her arm Line dashed forward and grabbed it, dodging around the woman and then her husband, who spun around to try to catch her. Line was out the front door in a matter of seconds, scrambling back to the graveyard and hiding behind a gravestone.

She caught her breath after a minute and sighed. There was no information on her, no records that she could see so far, which made her wonder if anybody even cared that she had died. Surely someone would?

Wouldn't they?

* * *

Hook lay back on the bookshelf with a sigh, running a couple fingers over his hair, fixing the points. He looked down at the obituary, the report, the _everything_. He found his identity all right, but it wasn't what he'd hoped to find.

_Murdered._ How could he have been _murdered?_ Hook closed his eyes for a moment, his head falling back onto the shelf with a dull thud. "Ugh…" He moaned, stars forming behind his eyes for a minute, before he opened them again.

Hook reached for the paper that told his death's story. He picked it up and reread it. How could he not have remembered this? Sure, it said manslaughter, but truth, he felt it was murder. Wouldn't you if you were the one who died? He read the page and found the address of the old house, and read it over a couple of times to remember.

Hook stood up, rolling up the paper, and putting it in his pocket, he put his mask on. He put the rest of the stuff back in the box and left, stumbling as the wind blew him around. He frowned and continued on, walking for blocks until he finally reached the large and rotting house. As he approached he kept his eyes to the ground, the wind blowing back at him, almost telling him not to go.

But finally, he made it to the house and as he lifted his head and his eyes absorbed the breaking house, shutters hanging off and swinging in the wind, Hook fell to his knees, clutching his head, screaming in pain. His eyes flashed open as he saw in his head, what had happened that fateful night….

_There was a teenager, and he smirked, black face paint covering his face and the hood of his skeleton sweat jacket up as he loomed over the young boy in front of him. The boy, wearing white face paint, with blue lips and around his eyes, glared up at the teen. There was a girl beside him with all white face paint and a white sweat jacket and she clung to his arm, and her words sounded muffled, like there was a pillow over her face."He doesn't need to do it, just give him back his candy." The wind blew, rattling the shutters of the old house and rubbing the branches of the tall old tree together._

___The teen boy just smirked and taunted the young boy, who had his hair up in two spikes with midnight blue gel. His blue clothes completed the costume and the boy growled and snapped, "All right..! I'll do it…" He put on the blue grinning mask in his hand and began to climb the old tree, grabbing the rotting branches and hefting himself up. He'd prove he could do it. He knew he could do it. _

_He glanced back down at the two teens and the teen in black shook the mostly full candy bag at him with a smirk and the boy scowled and continued up the tree, how dare that teen mock him, he'd show them._

_He reached up for the top branch and SNAP! With a deafening crack the branch below him snapped and down he fell, branches flying by faster than his arms could reach for them. He looked down and saw the wrought iron fence, spiked black points coming up fast, and his body twisted as he fell._

He felt the spike go into his back; the teenage girl's scream barely registering. He heard his bones crack as the spike went through them. He felt the blood bubbling up his throat as he coughed. The last sound he made. His mask slipped off his face and fell to the ground with a clack, the boy limp with the post sticking deeply into his back, piercing his heart……

Hook's vision faded back in as he coughed, as if he tried to clear his throat of the blood. Hook took his hands away from his throat as he breathed deeply, kneeling on the ground, he looked up at the large old house, and the tree in front and he looked to the top and saw. The top branch was broken off where the boy had fallen. Where _he _hadfallen.

He reached up for the top branch and SNAP! With a deafening crack the branch below him snapped and down he fell, branches flying by faster than his arms could reach for them. He looked down and saw the wrought iron fence, spiked black points coming up fast, and his body twisted as he fell.

He felt the spike go into his back; the teenage girl's scream barely registering. He heard his bones crack as the spike went through them. He felt the blood bubbling up his throat as he coughed. The last sound he made. His mask slipped off his face and fell to the ground with a clack, the boy limp with the post sticking deeply into his back, piercing his heart……

He glanced back down at the two teens and the teen in black shook the mostly full candy bag at him with a smirk and the boy scowled and continued up the tree, how dare that teen mock him, he'd show them.

He reached up for the top branch and SNAP! With a deafening crack the branch below him snapped and down he fell, branches flying by faster than his arms could reach for them. He looked down and saw the wrought iron fence, spiked black points coming up fast, and his body twisted as he fell.

He felt the spike go into his back; the teenage girl's scream barely registering. He heard his bones crack as the spike went through them. He felt the blood bubbling up his throat as he coughed. The last sound he made. His mask slipped off his face and fell to the ground with a clack, the boy limp with the post sticking deeply into his back, piercing his heart…

The teen boy just smirked and taunted the young boy, who had his hair up in two spikes with midnight blue gel. His blue clothes completed the costume and the boy growled and snapped, "All right..! I'll do it…" He put on the blue grinning mask in his hand and began to climb the old tree, grabbing the rotting branches and hefting himself up. He'd prove he could do it. He knew he could do it.

He glanced back down at the two teens and the teen in black shook the mostly full candy bag at him with a smirk and the boy scowled and continued up the tree, how dare that teen mock him, he'd show them.

He reached up for the top branch and SNAP! With a deafening crack the branch below him snapped and down he fell, branches flying by faster than his arms could reach for them. He looked down and saw the wrought iron fence, spiked black points coming up fast, and his body twisted as he fell.

He felt the spike go into his back; the teenage girl's scream barely registering. He heard his bones crack as the spike went through them. He felt the blood bubbling up his throat as he coughed. The last sound he made. His mask slipped off his face and fell to the ground with a clack, the boy limp with the post sticking deeply into his back, piercing his heart……

Hook stood on shaky legs, walking through the gate of the house, looking at the spiked fence, to the broken tree, and walked up to the old porch. He stepped up to the door and turned the handle, pushing it open. He walked into the house, through the years of dirt and dust, shutting the creaky door behind him. He wandered upstairs and went down the hallway, the peeling wallpaper reaching out to him. Old empty picture frames hung lifeless on the walls, devoid of smiling and frowning faces alike.

Hook turned to a door and opened it, peering inside the darkening room. There was a bed with dust covered sheets, and a nightstand beside it with another empty picture frame. Hook went over to the grime covered window, looking through it, down at the tree and the fence and the leaves blowing though the wind. Hook walked over to the bed, pulling off the dust covered sheets and curling up on the mattress. There he fell asleep in the dying light of the day.


End file.
